


【EC】“重金求子”的故事之二（ABO）

by aqian



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: ABO, Cherik - Freeform, EC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqian/pseuds/aqian
Summary: 各位六一儿童节快乐！本章是EC的“重金求子”，先上车后补票。孕期play，有明显的孕期描写，不喜勿入！！！剧情几乎没有，非常扯淡＋玛丽苏…





	【EC】“重金求子”的故事之二（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 各位六一儿童节快乐！  
> 本章是EC的“重金求子”，先上车后补票。  
> 孕期play，有明显的孕期描写，不喜勿入！！！  
> 剧情几乎没有，非常扯淡＋玛丽苏…

 

 【作者：浅知非】

【LOFTER主页：<http://tomhiddleston810209.lofter.com/>】 

【微博主页：<http://weibo.com/u/6356409799>】

 

 

Alpha从来没想过，自己身为一名“圈中知名”诈骗犯，竟然会被眼前一个有着一张圆润娃娃脸的omega忽悠得团团转。“你到底想干什么！”alpha有些情绪失控的长腿一迈，三两步就走到面带笑容的omega面前，用压制性的口吻和气势，似乎是不想让对方看出自己内心的慌张。“你…”然而他还没有继续说完，omega身旁穿着一水儿黑色西装，戴着墨镜的保镖便挡住了他的动作。这让alpha有些泄气的僵硬在了原地一动不动。

“你们下去吧，我有话要单独和他说。”omega依旧是那么从容，他挥了挥手，甚至不顾身旁保镖们的劝阻，执意要单独和一脸愤怒的alpha好好谈谈。

等到omega身旁的保镖们陆续离开，alpha才有机会站到omega的面前，“你到底想干什么？”他并不觉得自己这么一个以欺诈为生的骗子身上有多少油水可以捞，何况面前的omega不管是从容貌还是势力当年都非常突出。

omega撑着腰小心翼翼地坐到了一旁沙发上，解开自己宽大的风衣，露出凸起圆润弧度的小腹，轻轻抚摸了片刻，直到alpha的眼睛瞪得不能再大了，才停了停，开了口，“能不能对我温柔点儿，我还怀着小宝宝。”他用那双天蓝色清澈见底的大眼睛看着对方错愕复杂的俊脸，忍不住噗嗤一下就笑出了声。“我先做个自我介绍，我叫Charles Xavier，是一家跨国公司的董事长。你可以叫我Charles，Erik Lensherr先生。”名叫Charles的omega扬扬眉，微微下垂的眼尾带着一丝笑意。他的手还在轻轻抚摸自己凸起的肚子，他腹中的胎儿也在微微做动表示回应。

这些小动作和表情都被名叫Erik的alpha尽收眼底。当面前这个omega准确无误地叫出了自己的真实姓名，而且是全名时，他的眉头便不由自主地皱在了一起。“你到底…”

“你想不起来了吗？”Charles并没有因此生气，而是用手指指自己隆起的肚子，“里面是你的儿子和女儿。”没错，他怀的是对龙凤胎，今天为他检查的医生刚刚告诉他的消息。

“什么？！”Erik一脸不可思议的表情，眼睛有些在Charles高隆的肚子上移不开了，就好像要把眼神盯死在对方的肚子上一样。

“七个月前，在酒吧。你和一个学生模样的omega睡了。你忘了？”Charles用轻描淡写的语气，一句话概括了他与Erik的第一次。

因为Charles的话，Erik的脑海中逐渐有了些零碎的记忆画面。他想起几个月前，一副未经世事，学生模样的omega，顿时有些气不过。因为自己的搭档Loki突然消失得无影无踪，又被Loki的alpha纠缠试图得到他的消息的Erik，只是去酒吧寻开心放松一下。他多喝了点儿酒，和那个学生模样的omega来了个疯狂的419。其实他根本就忘了那个omega的样子，只是隐约记得那个浅棕色头发留着乖乖的妹妹头，戴着黑框眼镜的学生被自己操得一直在哭…他甚至连对方是不是被自己标记了都已经因为宿醉而想不起来了。何况那个学生模样的omega，在他醒来之前就已经消失不见了。“等等，那个omega该不会就是…你？！”Erik是个聪明人，他当然明白Charles的意思。看着面前早就没了那晚一脸腼腆稚气的Charles，Erik悄悄地吞咽了口中唾液的同时，忍不住冲到了omega的面前，“你他妈的，阴我？！”一发就中这种事不是没有，但是怎么就会发生在自己身上？！Erik紧绷着自己那张英俊的脸，气愤不言而喻。

Charles却无辜地耸耸肩，然后眨了眨自己天蓝色的大眼睛，捂着自己圆滚滚的肚子往后小心翼翼地退了两步，“你记得我就好。不过你能不能不要这么一惊一乍的？你想吓坏你的儿子和女儿吗？”他说完又是轻轻抚摸着自己圆润高隆的小腹，就像是在安抚腹中的双胞胎不要被自己的亲生父亲过激的行为与态度吓到一样。

Erik干咳了一声，有些尴尬也有些手足无措起来。看着面前挺着肚子的omega，他一时不知道该如何面对现实了。何况面前的omega，不论是谈吐举止还是穿着及刚刚身旁的那些个一水儿黑的保镖，都能显示出对方是个有头有脸且受过高等教育的人。那么omega到底是为了什么？要和自己这个以诈骗为生，朝不保夕的alpha做出那些没脑子的事情，然后又被搞大了肚子…最重要的是，以Charles的实力，难道还需要自己来负责吗？明明躲都来不及才对…Erik思前想后，还没开口，就被Charles拉住了手，放在了他的肚子上。

Erik感到了微微的胎动，Charles的肚皮被两个健康的小家伙撑得薄薄的，肉眼很容易就能看出两个小宝宝的小手小脚。这时的Erik再次不由自主地咽起了口水。

“我找了你很久。”Charles天蓝色的大眼睛里闪过一丝委屈，他咬了咬自己肉肉的嘴唇，倒是撑着腰开始对面前的Erik步步紧逼起来。

“我承认是我一时冲动犯下了错，可是…可是我…”Erik想到对方什么都不缺，而自己却自从搭档Loki和他的alpha忙着结婚生孩子后，游手好闲了好一段时间。Erik一时不知自己该说点儿什么，他顿了好久，才从嗓子眼儿里挤出一句：“我以后会按时给孩子们赡养费的…”虽然他知道Charles一定不在乎他口中那点儿赡养费，可作为alpha，总是要拿出些诚意的。

“那我呢？！我怎么办！”Charles的情绪有些激动，眼圈都开始泛着红，“你不准备对我负责吗？！而且我来找你，不是因为缺钱！”

我知道，你当然不缺钱…光是身上这件名牌风衣就是今年的限量款…你身边那些保镖也不会便宜…当然，这些话Erik并没有说出口，只是随着唾液一起吞进了喉咙。

“你为什么不说话了？”Charles叹了口气，“我就这么招你讨厌吗？”

“不，没有…我只是…只是…”Erik的话还没说完，Charles便钻进了他的怀里，“你…”

“叫叫我的名字。”Charles抬头，对上Erik的眼睛，一脸的渴望。

“Charles…”

“嗯…”

“可是…”

“我的公司缺一个有经验的律师帮我打一场棘手的官司。”Charles还在抬头看着Erik的眼睛，“算是帮帮我，帮帮咱们的孩子。如果这次的官司败诉，我就要背负一笔巨额债务。我想你该不会忍心让我一个没有多久就要生产的omega去承受这样的横祸。况且对方确实在背地里算计了我的公司，我是无辜的。”Charles说着便把自己孕中期柔软的身体瑟缩在Erik的怀中，尽量让自己看起来显得是那么可怜、弱小、又无助。

Erik心中一惊，“你…你怎么知道…为什么要找我…”他和Loki一起搞“重金求子”的诈骗活动之前，确实是个初出茅庐就锋芒毕露战绩颇丰的律师。当年由Erik打过的官司，没有一起败诉的记录。不过后来感觉这样太过于平凡一点儿也不刺激的他，最终辞职，成了旁人口中的疯子，直到遇到了同样疯狂的Loki，才一拍即合的干起了诈骗的疯狂“买卖”。“你为什么要调查我…”

“我调查你又怎样？你标记了我，让我怀上了你的双胞胎，我就不能调查一下我的alpha，我两个孩子的爸爸是什么样的人吗？”Charles说的头头是道，不过话还没说完，就因为腹中胎儿毫不留情的一脚，倒吸了一口凉气，踉跄地退到了身后的沙发上，瘫坐了下来。

“Charles，你没事儿吧？！”Erik总归是有情有义的，现在面前挺着大肚子眼圈泛红一脸不舒服的omega，毕竟是自己目前为止第一个也是唯一一个omega。他赶忙凑到Charles一旁，伸手小心翼翼地抚摸起Charles胎动频繁的被两个胎儿撑的薄薄的肚皮。“没事儿，没事儿，一会儿就不难受了。Charles，深呼吸，要不然还是叫医生来…”

Charles却摇着头，张开双臂，“你抱抱我。”

“我…”Erik不知道Charles的葫芦里到底卖的什么药，为什么第二次见面就这样依赖自己。明明对方看起来是个强势又能干的独立omega才对。不过当Erik低头对上Charles高隆的腹部，再想想刚才对方难过的样子，也就于心不忍对请求自己抱抱的omega无动于衷了。Erik轻轻地把Charles搂进自己怀里，才发现对方那张圆圆的娃娃脸真的很唬人，对方瘦得不像是在孕育着双胞胎的omega。“你太瘦了…”

“嗯…”Charles用自己光滑白皙的脸蛋轻轻蹭着Erik的肩膀，脖颈上的腺体散发出好闻的，混合着Erik信息素的味道。

因为alpha的天性，闻到omega信息素的Erik突然就变得躁动不已，甚至浑身开始颤抖起来。Charles身上的味道熟悉又陌生，带着撩人的甜腻。妈的！Erik腾出一只刚刚还放在Charles肚子上的大手去猛捶自己结实的大腿，他竟然因为一点点混合着自己味道的信息素，就开始发情了！他简直不能更鄙视自己这样敏感的身体。Erik感觉自己快要疯了。然而任他怎样在心中斥责自己的荒唐可笑，并且努力控制着自己躁动不安的心情，但是天性使然，他依旧不受控制地伸手去搂紧了怀中Charles的腰，直挺的鼻子也忍不住凑近对方脖颈上的腺体轻蹭起来。

“嗯…”Charles被Erik蹭得又舒服又痒痒，他睁开微闭着的双眼，甚至能感到对方不容小觑的生殖器已经在胯下微微抬起了头，顶上了自己的大腿。

Erik忍不住试探性地伸头去亲吻Charles肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，两人的舌尖与舌尖碰触在一起的一瞬间，好似就再也分不开一样的纠缠在了一起。他庆幸对方很配合自己，甚至比自己还要躁动疯狂。不过尚存的理智，又叫他不要去欺负一个大腹便便，怀着双胞胎的omega。所以，Erik凭着自己惊人的意志力停下了对Charles接下来脑补出的一系列亲密又疯狂的动作。

“你为什么不继续了？”Charles一副不依不饶的样子，他用自己甜到发腻的嗓音撩拨着Erik，“你明明已经硬了。”甚至说着就伸出自己软软的小手去隔着布料抚摸揉搓对方裆部鼓起的那一坨。“为什么要忍着？”

“Charles…我觉得我们不应该…”Erik看看怀中脸上涂了一层粉红色的Charles，一脸欲言又止。

Charles一脸渴望地看着Erik，“我知道是我上赶着…”

看到Charles一脸委屈又落寞的表情，Erik只好解释起来：“不是的，我是觉得你现在不方便，而且我们…”

Charles一言不发，而是咬紧自己肉肉的嘴唇，眼泪汪汪地看着焦头烂额的Erik，表情异常难过。

“Charles…我的意思是…”Erik猛地吞掉口中分泌过剩的唾液，“操！”去他妈的理智！既然眼前的omega已经被自己标记了，肚子里还揣上了自己的崽儿，一揣还就是两个，那么自己到底还有什么可纠结的？！Erik一边想，一边动作亲昵地亲吻起Charles咬紧的嘴唇，舌尖顺着对方圆润的下颚一路向下滑去，而后来到对方白皙的脖颈上，一口咬住那肿胀敏感的腺体用牙齿反复轻轻摩擦起来。

作为一个再正常不过的成年alpha，Erik当然能够感受到Charles作为自己的omega，对自己无法隐藏的欲望甚至是归顺感。刚刚还一脸纠结不知所措的他，下一秒便被alpha强烈的征服欲和占有欲搞的头昏脑涨，满脸笑意地看着缩在自己怀中软乎乎的孕期omega。

欲望与天性瞬间爆棚的Erik索性把怀中的Charles直接一把抱到了自己的腿上，反复用嘴唇亲吻怀中omega细腻光滑的脸蛋儿，又忍不住伸手在对方软软的身上来回摸索起来。

“嗯…”Charles发出舒适的鼻音，他就像只被主人抚摸到慵懒舒适的猫咪一样，回应地用头顶软发轻蹭着Erik的下巴和颈窝。“我们是不是该去那边儿的床上？这样我很不舒服…”Charles的眼神带着Erik看向自己隆起的肚子。怀着双胞胎的他，身体当然不能和没怀孕时相提并论，毕竟他就算再渴望被自己的alpha亲近，也要保护好自己腹中的两个小宝贝儿不受一点儿影响。“去床上吧，Erik。求你了。”Charles张开双臂环住Erik的脖子，羞涩中带着让人无法言语的诱惑。

Erik喘息着点点头，把搂着自己脖子的Charles一把横抱起来，“你实在太瘦了，现在你一个人要吃三个人的饭，太瘦可不是好事情。”在这一秒，他似乎突然就进入了自己早就该进入的角色，去做一个好丈夫，一个好爸爸。

“因为…因为你不在我身边…嗯…Erik~你~”Charles被Erik小心翼翼地抱到一边柔软的大床上放好，刚要开口解释，就被Erik热情的吻堵住了嘴唇。对方双手撑在他的身体两侧，就以居高临下的体位看着他、亲吻着他。孕晚期的Charles浑身软绵绵的迎合着Erik的亲吻，两人耳鬓厮磨了不知多长时间，才恋恋不舍地分开。

Erik轻轻抚摸着身下Charles软软的浅棕色秀发，心疼地亲吻着对方饱满的额头，“我知道，我都知道。”

孕育新生命并不是omega一个人的事情，不是说alpha在omega的内腔里射精成结，后续的九个多月里就可以不闻不问，漠不关心了。怀孕的omega需要他的alpha的照顾与陪伴，才能确保产下健康可爱的后代。就算Charles有再优越的生活条件，没有Erik在他的左右，他又怀着双胞胎，能维持现状其实已经算是很好的结果了。Erik一边想一边轻轻抚摸Charles被腹中两个小家伙顶到凸出的肚脐。

“Erik…别…别摸了…”自从和Erik疯狂了那晚以后，禁欲很久的Charles只是被自己的alpha抚摸凸出的肚脐就已经敏感得不成样子。本身怀孕的人体温就会变高不少，再加上情欲的撩拨，他的体温正在逐渐上升。“啊~”

然而在Charles还想说点儿什么的情况下，Erik一把扯掉自己蔽体的长裤与内裤，又用自己粗糙的大手分开了他饱满的臀瓣，让他不得不闭上嘴咬紧自己肉肉的嘴唇。Erik自Charles凸出的肚脐开始一路向下湿吻，当他亲吻过Charles微微抬头的粉嫩生殖器及大腿内侧敏感的嫩肉时，Charles以为已经到了Erik挑逗自己的极限。然而Charles到底是想错了，他并没有想到Erik会用自己灵巧的舌尖直接堵住他早已湿得一塌糊涂的后穴。湿滑的灵巧舌头像小蛇一样“钻进”那柔软紧致的后穴，让那个湿得不成样子的后穴打开。Charles呜咽着，挺着大肚子的孕中身体在不自觉地颤抖，而Erik却没有一丁点儿想要停下来的想法。他用两只粗糙且略带薄茧的大手一下托住了对方浑圆的翘臀，稍稍开始用力揉搓，同时用舌头继续操弄着那个迷人的后穴。在Erik双手挤压臀肉，舌头挑逗后穴的双重“进攻”下，Charles那本就开合淌出大量透明肠液的肉穴，很快就分泌出更多的体液，濡湿了一大片身下纯白色的床单。

“啊…Erik…”Charles的脸烧得通红，他有些难耐又不安的用双手紧紧地纠缠着身下的床单，以此来舒缓自己越发旺盛的欲望。

埋在Charles双腿间的Erik，嘴角微微扬起一丝坏笑，他用手在那依旧分泌出大量肠液的后穴随便抹了一把，手指上便沾满了晶莹的体液，“你可真湿啊，Charles。瞧瞧你是多么的急不可耐。”他把沾满了透明肠液的手凑到Charles的面前，故意凑上对方的鼻子，“要闻闻吗？”

Charles红着脸撇开头，用白皙的似藕节的手臂挡住了自己泛着水汽的天蓝色大眼睛。他觉得自己丢人的要命，所以他决定不去理会Erik的挑逗。

“可是真的很甜。”Erik带着温热鼻息的话语传进Charles的耳朵里，让敏感的Charles再次忍不住哆嗦了起来。不过Erik说的又没有错，孕中的omega，就连润滑后穴的肠液也带着迷人的甜蜜气味。这是为了吸引他们的alpha，来帮助他们开拓产道，再正常不过的自然规律，可让Erik说出口，就显得异常暧昧甚至是色情。

Charles呜咽了片刻，终于忍不住抬起了挡着自己天蓝色大眼睛的手臂，眼泪汪汪地看着面前撩拨挑逗自己的alpha，声音带着浓浓的鼻音说道：“你欺负我…”

“我并没有欺负你。”Erik凑到Charles的身旁，用牙齿轻轻咬着对方敏感发热的耳垂，“我只是想看看你能坚持多久。”

Charles这时已经决定用自己的杀手锏，他可怜巴巴地用自己肉肉的手掌抚上自己高高隆起的肚子，“你这样会让我很不舒服。”

“是吗？”Erik听到Charles这样说，声音突然就扬高了不少，语气也带着些紧张，“对不起，Charles。那我们要不要去医院？”

“不，我现在只需要你。”Charles满意地转过头，正好对上Erik过于紧张的眼神。“我的肚子太大了，不方便转过身，所以你…”他甚至用自己肉乎乎的小屁股去蹭着对方遮蔽在裤子中的下体，“为什么你还穿着裤子？”

“现在就脱！”Erik灵活地迅速脱掉自己的长裤，又一把扯掉了自己黏糊糊一片的内裤。其实他早就对Charles有了反应，只是一直不知道该用什么样的度去和对方相处罢了。但是现在，既然Charles已经主动成这样，他便不用再去顾虑什么。

Erik侧躺在Charles的身后，自己那根直挺挺硬邦邦的肉柱就这样毫不避讳地戳在对方湿漉漉的肉穴口，在充斥着两人信息素的空气中突突地跳动着。

刚刚还很主动的Charles现在却有些紧张起来，毕竟经历过那次419后，他再没了任何性爱经验。况且…他肚子里现在还怀着一对双胞胎…身体变得僵硬起来的Charles呼吸变得焦躁急促，他甚至开始有些反悔的抵触起了身后Erik的爱抚与亲吻。

“你怎么了？Charles。”Erik压低自己本就低沉的嗓音，温柔地从背后搂住显得不安的Charles，亲吻着对方发烫的脖颈腺体与后背肌肤。

“我…我突然觉得…我们现在这样或许…或许有些不好…”omega天生细腻又敏感，况且现在他还怀着身孕，所以情绪起伏剧烈且想法一会儿一变并不是什么说不通的事情，哪怕对方是他的alpha。

Erik并没有强迫Charles解决自己胯下那根已经坚硬发烫的肉柱，而是试探着小心翼翼地从背后抚上对方隆起不小弧度的肚子，轻轻抚摸起来。“是他们在闹你吗？放松Charles，我知道你现在在想些什么。”

“你知道我在想些什么？”Charles转过头，有些不可思议地看着在自己身后满脸笑容的Erik。“我…”

“你在担心他们，对吗？”Erik用手指轻轻戳戳Charles的被双胞胎撑得薄薄的肚皮，“我会小心的，不会伤害到你们。”

他们自从419后再也没有过任何性爱，Erik当然知道。他曾经的搭档Loki，一个天不怕地不怕，经常要“上房揭瓦”的omega，自从怀孕后，变得小心翼翼，每天神经兮兮地捧着自己日益隆起的肚子的样子让他记忆深刻。这是似乎是所有omega的天性， alpha总要体谅身体发生变化的omega的心情。

Charles用水汪汪的天蓝色大眼睛注视了Erik片刻，他并没有说话，而是把自己的身体稍稍贴近搂着自己的对方那结实的胸肌，然后用自己有着软软头发的后脑勺轻轻地蹭起了对方带着些许胡茬儿的下巴。

Erik知道这是Charles放松了身体，愿意接纳自己的表现，他高兴地吻了吻对方肉肉的耳垂，“我会小心的。”他就像说的那样，小心谨慎的把自己青筋盘绕的肉柱贴近Charles湿漉漉的后穴。

Erik并不想太莽撞粗鲁，他时刻惦记着Charles和他腹中的双胞胎。现在的体位算是恰到好处，他可以扶着对方的腰身慢慢抵进温热潮湿的穴道，并且不用根本不用担心会压到Charles腹中的双胞胎。

“哈…Erik~”Charles先是一声闷哼，然后便忍不住脱口而出抵进自己后穴alpha的名字。两只本来随意搭着的手本能地再次绞紧身下的床单，用本能去感受被Erik再次填满后的真实感觉。慢慢进入状态的Charles很是享受Erik硕大的粗长生殖器来回进出于自己肉穴带来的快感，他甚至安心地微微闭起了双眼，鼻腔里发出舒适愉悦的闷哼。“哈~”被身后的Erik顶到敏感点时，也会忍不住让暧昧的呻吟脱口而出。

“你这里面也太棒了！”Erik享受着Charles慢慢为了配合自己更加舒展柔软的孕期身体，一边忍不住讲起了只有爱人间才会说出口的荤段子。他整个人兴奋不已，似乎全身心都投入进了一浪高过一浪难以控制的欲海里。“你这里可真不像是怀孕7个月的样子，又湿又紧，夹得我刚才差点儿没忍住就射了出来。”

Erik的荤段子还在继续，可被他操得浑身颤抖，舒服不已的Charles却没有任何言语上的回答。他细腻白皙的皮肤早就涂上了一层显眼的粉红，诱人的呻吟也变得更加甜腻迷人。“哈~”

这时，Erik像是想起了什么重要的事情，他刚刚还扶在Charles腰上的大手此时却不怎么安分地伸到了对方微微隆起的胸前。男性omega只有孕期和哺乳期才会在胸前隆起两团柔软饱满的嫩肉，那是为了哺乳他们的后代出现的正常生理现象。不过因为Erik一直不在Charles的身边，所以Charles本应该隆起明显的两团胸前嫩肉，现在却显得不怎么饱满。

“别…别捏…哈~”Charles的娃娃脸羞得通红，他伸出自己软软的小手去抵挡Erik在自己胸前软肉上的肆意揉捏抚摸，却被对方的大手故意握着手一起抚上了自己敏感的乳头。“你…”

“这里再不好好揉一揉，怕是两个小崽子出生会没有奶吃。”Erik笑得得意，手指揉捏着Charles慢慢挺立变硬的乳头，另一只手则垫在对方头下，好让辛苦孕育着双胞胎的omega可以安心地靠近自己怀中。“放轻松，亲爱的。好好享受我的服务，我们要让它们能够尽快二次发育，这样孩子们出生才不至于饿肚子。”Erik说完，带着薄茧的大手更加肆无忌惮的在Charles敏感的胸前软肉上来回游移起来。

把自己粗壮的肉柱再次完全顶进Charles后穴的Erik，此时不得不倒吸一口凉气。孕末期的Charles肉穴里依旧又湿又紧，裹得他实在是太舒服，若不是因为自己努力提着一口气，或许会稍稍松懈就被夹得射了出来。如果是这样，Charles会不会嘲笑他的无能？脑内无限遐想Erik，为了掩饰自己一瞬间的慌张，不仅揉搓玩弄Charles乳头的手劲儿加大，就连下身的挺进也更加的深入。

被Erik上下双重“夹击”的Charles，只能略带哭腔的扭动起自己孕晚期笨重的身体来配合对方的“攻城略地”。他的呻吟越来越大，甚至因为Erik的加速抽插兴奋得尖叫出声。有几次，守在门外的保镖都忍不住询问起房间里被操得浑身瘫软的Charles到底出了什么事情。而早就被Erik操到烂熟的Charles只能带着明显的哭腔让门外的保镖不要管自己。

“我觉得…我快到了…”同样声音变得异常嘶哑的Erik也在猛烈的喘息，他亲吻着倒在自己怀中Charles修长脖颈上发烫的腺体，一边做着最后的冲刺。

“Erik…啊~啊~”

“宝贝儿，你是不是…很舒服？”Erik又是狠狠地一顶。

“啊！哈…哈…”被顶得差点儿哭出声的Charles也并不想掩饰自己现在是多么的舒服，“对…你…你快把我…把我…哈~哈…好大…”兴奋过头的他甚至反手努力勾住Erik的脖子，希望索取更多。

“你可快把我榨干了，宝贝儿！”Erik说完便是一声怒吼，高潮的一瞬间他的精液填满了Charles的后穴。

两个得到满足后的年轻人，互相亲密地蹭着对方的身体，让滚烫健康的肌肤亲昵的紧紧贴合在一起。

Erik胸膛剧烈的起伏，粗重的喘息不绝于口。但他并不会忘记褪出Charles依旧潮湿炽热的肉穴，然后把背对着自己的对方一把抱起，让Charles能够面对面躺在自己结实的手臂上。

“现在我要好好和你算算账。”Erik用牙齿轻轻咬了咬Charles的鼻子，故意一脸严肃地看着因为刚刚高潮汗湿了脸颊的对方。“你到底，为什么会盯上我？”

Charles并没有正面回答，而是用自己汗津津的额头蹭了蹭Erik带着胡茬儿的下巴。

“卖萌无效。”Erik虽然嘴上这样说，却张嘴吮吸住Charles肉乎乎的嘴唇，用舌尖轻轻搜刮着对方口中的津液。

一个缠绵暧昧的法式舌吻结束后，Erik又一次变得不依不饶起来。

“我和你实话实说，你会对我负责吗？”Charles眨眨自己漂亮的天蓝色眸子，眼神期待地看着面前严肃的Erik。

Erik默默吞咽着口中的唾液，如果不是理智让他必须把事情问个清楚，或许单单因为Charles一个眼神就已经决定投降了。“你要先告诉我。”

“Erik，你可能不记得我，但是我已经注意你很久了。我和Loki是高中就同学，关系一直不错。你还记得上次你们去拍的那辆轿车吗？那就是我爸爸送我的成年礼礼物。”

Erik听了Charles的话，努力在脑海中搜索起来，后来果然想到，他和Loki合作初期为了像那么回事儿，特意借了辆豪车拍了几张照片壮门面。虽然后来根本用不上，所有事情一台电脑，两部手机就可以解决，但是确实有这件事。“所以你？”

“Loki说你喜欢清纯一点儿的…”

“所以那天你竟然真的故意化妆成学生来酒吧…”Erik扶额摇摇头，不知道该怎么夸奖一直惦记着孤家寡人的自己的搭档Loki，还有这个什么话都敢信的Charles。“谁说我喜欢清纯的？再说清纯的就非得是学生？”

“那我想不到别的，反正你那天晚上又没拒绝我。”

“那你后来为什么自己开溜了？”

“因为我爸爸…”Charles咬着嘴唇，“我爸爸突然病倒了，没多久就去世了…我接替我爸爸，坐上集团董事长的位置。我没有时间再去找你，直到我发现自己怀孕了…”Charles说着变得眼泪汪汪，“我爸爸去世之前被董事会的老家伙坑了一大笔钱他们现在又要逼我让位，因为我是omega而且肚子里怀的双胞胎没有alpha父亲。”

Erik用了很久才消化Charles这一句话里所有的状况，见怀中的omega掉起了眼泪，他心情复杂的替对方擦干了脸上的泪珠，“可是…我…”他不认为一个骗子能够帮Charles点儿什么，或许还会把事情变得更糟。

“如果你不愿意帮我，我只能去引产。没有人能帮我，我只能引产，然后去切掉腺体…以后做一个没有发情期不能生育的omega，这样才能堵住那些老家伙的嘴。”Charles说着整个身体都在颤抖，他腹中的双胞胎也在活动着自己的小身子，他们似乎已经感受到自己的omega父亲的焦躁与迫不得已的决绝，所以也变得不安起来。

“你疯了！已经7个月了！现在引产，生下来没准儿也是活的…”

“所以你要帮我，你要对我负责！”

“Charles…你知不知道，我是个骗…”

“你也是个优秀的律师。如果你愿意，帮我打这场官司。还有，承认你是我的alpha，是我肚子里双胞胎的alpha父亲。”

“可是…”

这一天经历的事情，如果可以，Erik觉得自己或者要用至少半年去理清思路。可是照现在的情况来看，就算Charles能等，他肚子里的双胞胎也等不了了。

“好吧，我知道你的想法了。”Charles的眼睛肿成两只桃子，他看着一言不发的Erik，终于自己颤抖着双手擦干了眼泪，“我知道这样逼你并不体面，就当我没说过…”

“你要去哪儿？！”Erik猛地抓住Charles的手腕，满脸惊恐地看着挣扎着准备离开的Charles。

“准备一下，去医院。”Charles一脸无奈与失落，“如果再不做手术就来不及了，他们会霸占我爸爸的心血，我不能…”

“你疯了！你要杀了我们的孩子，而且要一次解决两个！”Erik紧紧地抓着Charles的手腕，“绝对不行！”

“那我怎么办，我不能让我爸爸的心血付之东流，我能试的方法都试了，我能怎么办…”

Erik没说话，直接把Charles搂进自己怀里，“你总得给我时间去分析一下案情，然后才能想办法打这场官司。”

“Erik…”

“我肯定要帮你，要不我的孩子就要小命儿不保了。而且你知道吗，引产手术有多危险，还有你竟然想把腺体也摘了，你简直是疯了。”Erik滔滔不绝，在Charles马上又要掉眼泪的前一秒，把他搂在怀里亲了又亲，“我上辈子欠你们的，也欠Loki Laufeyson那个混蛋小子的！都是他干的好事！”

“不赖他，是我缠着他，让他帮我的。”

“不赖他？他早点儿告诉我你的情况，还能让事情发展成这样吗？你今天掉了多少眼泪？”

“也是我让他别说的…”

“不过你说的没错，不赖他，当然更不赖你。要赖就赖我。”Erik轻抚着Charles的后背，“一切有我，你就踏踏实实的安胎，给我生俩健康的小崽子比什么都重要。”

“Erik…”

“一会儿和我回趟家，我有东西给你。”

“什么？”

“结婚总得有个像样的戒指，钻戒我现在是买不起，等我回到一线律师的位置上，就给你补一个。大概一年的时间。现在你只能凑合戴我家祖传那个老掉牙的金戒指…”

“Erik，你这是在和我求婚吗？”Charles兴奋地搂住Erik的胳膊。

“不算吧，求婚要正式一点儿才行。但是现在不能按着一般流程走了，先结婚，然后等事情都解决了，我再好好求次婚…”

Charles忍不住再次哭了起来，“我简直是在做梦！”

Erik索性吻干Charles脸上的泪珠，“那就一辈子别醒过来，多好~”

Erik说自己从来不相信所谓的“一见钟情”，至于对于为自己生下一对双胞胎的隐婚妻子Charles，他认为这是只是上帝打乱了他们相识相知相爱的顺序罢了。

Erik坚信，就算顺序重新变化，最后那个能陪自己走完一生的人依旧是Charles。就算是多年后，身为零败诉率的大热律师，一直信奉“人定胜天”的他，也依旧坚持这个想法从来没有改变。

 

 


End file.
